PLINKO
by wicked18writer
Summary: Sookie’s day off TV Jason. One-shot. Interlude in series ‘Doing Ordinary Things With My Undead Boyfriend’


**PLINKO**

Summary: Sookie's day off + TV + Jason. One-shot. Interlude in series 'Doing Ordinary Things With My Undead Boyfriend'.

Rating: K

Author: wicked18writer

Spoilers: I'm thinking post-Club Dead, but it doesn't really matter, if you watch the show you won't be lost. Just imagine a world where Eric and Sookie are together and everyone knows.

A/n: Unbeta'd and un proof read.

* * *

Today was Sookie's day off. And she decided to spend it not doing much of anything at all.  
No cleaning, no chores, no errands, no socializing, and hopefully no more drama than the action seen on Days of Our Lives.  
Currently she was sitting in bed watching TV. In preparation of her day doing nothing, she had Eric drag her TV into her bedroom.  
It was 11 in the morning so, Eric, sadly was dead for the day.  
"Higher!" Sookie screamed at the TV.  
A contestant on the Price is right was playing 'that's to much' and Sookie was trying to help him win. She didn't believe she was psychic but if she was she was trying to telepathically help the man on TV win a brand new Mercedes Benz.  
Absently she wondered how far in advance the show was taped.  
"Ooooooh." Sookie wailed sympathetically as the man lost the game.  
Sookie picked up the jug of juice she had retrieved from the fridge and took a swig from the bottle.  
Today was not a day for dishes. Today was not a day for bowls or milk in cereal. Today was a day of drinking and eating straight from the carton.  
She shoveled another hand full of Cheerio's into her mouth, the sound of the plastic bag crinkled loudly as Sookie tended to mute the commercial and watch them silently.  
"Knock, knock, Sook you home?" A familiar male voice called out from what sounded like her backdoor.  
"I'm in here." Sookie didn't feel like pretending to be out or asleep. Not that she could really pretend to be out, what with her car out back and all.  
"Hey Jason, what's up?" Jason appeared in the doorway dressed in his work clothes, but Sookie noted happily that he had taken off his boots and left them by the door.  
"Road crew got the day off on a account of the rain. Went to Merlotte's but Sam said you wasn't scheduled to work today."  
"You need to see me for some specific reason?" Sookie raised an eyebrow, if Jason was looking for her it probably meant he was in trouble.  
"Naw. Just, ya know, wanted to see ya, see how your doing. I mean I'm your big brother ain't I?" Sookie smiled at the adorable way Jason scuffed his foot at the ground just like he always did when he was ashamed of doing something sentimental.  
Like checking up on his sister just cause he knew there was a big storm and she was out here all by her lonesome.  
"I'm watching the Price of Right." Sookie gestured to the TV. Jason looked confused.  
"Eric moved it in here for me, I didn't think I'd want to get out of bed today." Now Jason looked worried.  
"You hurt or somethin'?" Jason stepped away from the doorway and came over by her side, lightly sitting on the edge of her bed.  
Sookie smiled, "No, I'm fine. I just saw the weather report and I've been real busy lately. Today seemed like a good day to do nothing."  
Jason smiled and nodded to the array of junk food she had stocked on her bed side table. "You even get up to pee yet?"  
Sookie took a heart shaped, mostly decorative, pillow and bopped Jason on the head. "I peed. You uncouth jerk."  
"Yeah well-"  
"Shut up!" Sookie scrambled for the remote, "The Price of Right is back."  
Sookie un-muted the TV. Jason motioned for Sookie to scoot over, she gave a dramatic sigh and eye roll before Jason just smiled and started pushing her over so he could lay back on the bed with her.  
The first item up for bid was a pair of mountain bikes. "800."  
Jason scoffed, "No way Sook, them bikes are gonna go for 800, 300 max."  
"And the actual retail price is, $745."  
"Ha." Jason glared at her.  
"Lucky guess." Sookie grabbed her bag of Cheerio's and offered the bag to Jason. He took a handful and then asked with his mouth full if she had any milk.  
"Only if you want to get up and go to the fridge to get some." Jason grunted and remained where he was.  
The man who wan the bikes was there to celebrate his 21st birthday, his shirt said 21 reasons to celebrate. 21 years to get me here to the price is right.  
"Where's Bob?" Jason asked suddenly halfway through Drew Carey's explanation of the game 'push it'.  
Sookie frowned, Jason, her, & Gran used to watch the Price is Right everyday in the summer when they were little. At noon, Jason would go off with the boys to do whatever young mischievous boys did on hot summer days & Sookie would hang out with Tara and JB.  
"Bob retired." Jason looked at her with his puppy dog eyed shocked look.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Damn, ain't nothing able to stay the same?" Sookie grabbed the bag of Oreo's and handed them to her brother.  
"I don't know Jason." Jason ate a cookie and Sookie smiled because it gave her an idea.  
"You'll always be my brother." Jason smiled with his mouth full which caused his cheeks to puff out comically.  
"I'll always be weird." Jason chewed some more.  
"The sun will always rise and set, except in Alaska for a month or two I think." Sookie grabbed a glass of water off her bedside table and handed it to Jason. It was a glass she always had next to her bed, she couldn't remember how long it had been there but she knew the water would be warm and probably stale.  
Jason made a face as he drank.  
"I'll always be your annoying little sister." Sookie smirked as she muted the commercials on the TV.  
"The grass will always grow." Jason added before he drank the rest of the warm stale water.  
"Kids will be born."  
"People will die." Sookie was a little stumped by her brother's rare astuteness.  
"Yeah, death's a big constant, especially in our lives. But so is change. Change is a constant and unlike death its not a definite bad thing. Sometimes change is good."  
Sookie un-muted the TV as the show came back on and she and Jason continued to play along with the contestants on stage.  
"Death is always a bad thing Sookie, I mean look at you and your dead boyfriend." Sookie smiled and looked at her big brother.  
Sookie gripped his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Since we're being ya know, honest here. Sookie, I think, I think that in the future, before you loose your looks your gonna let that big blonde bite you and make you one of them."  
Sookie lost her smile. She didn't know if she would or not. Jason didn't phrase it as a question but she knew it was.  
"Not for a long, long, long, time, if ever, Jason." Jason extracted his arm from her hold and put it around her, hugging her close to his body.  
"Un-mute it." Sookie un-muted the TV as the show returned. Jason kissed the top of her head.  
A woman won an ipod touch and 3 ipod nano's. She made it on stage and hugged Drew Carey.  
She and Jason both sat up at the same time, matching smiles on their faces, they turned to one another and shouted, "PLINKO!"  
It was the best game on the show to play. It was their favorite game to watch, it was rare and that made it special.

The end.


End file.
